Welland Fire and Emergency Services
History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster Shop number in brackets. All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Fire Station 1 - 950 East Main Street (Welland Hydro building) :Pumper 1 - 2015 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Arnprior (1250/400) (SN#77512) :Reserve Pumper 2 - '1991 Seagrave Commander JB40DF (1050/400) (SN#Y78272) (Ex-Windsor Fire and Rescue Services (Ontario)) :(023) - 2003 Spartan Advantage 'Big Easy' MFD / Rosenbauer Commander (1050/635/20F) (SN#44615) Fire Station 2 - 636 King Street ''Built ca. 1939, multiple additions :'''Rescue 1 - 2017 Ford F-550 / Eastway :Aerial 2 (031) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Crimson (1750/175/100' mid-mount platform) :Rescue 2 - 1987 Ford CF-8000 / Anderson (SN#RC-108) (Command Post) :Car 1 - 2007 GMC Yukon (Fire Chief) :Car 2 - 2007 GMC Yukon (Deputy Fire Chief) :Car 4 - 2016 Mercedes Sprinter Command Van (under construction) :Car 5 - 2005 Dodge pick-up (training and snow plow) :Car 6 - 2013 Chevrolet Suburban (training) :Car 8 - 2010 Chevrolet Equinox (fire prevention) :Car 9 - 2012 Nissan NV2500 HD (fire prevention, mobile investigation support) Fire Station 3 - 345 Prince Charles Drive North Built 1955, additions at later dates :Boat 1 - Rescue Boat, 20 foot Kemp landing craft style, Volvo 260hp diesel, Hamilton jet drive :Pumper 3 (039) - 2017 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Eastway / Arnprior (1050/650) Fire Station 4 - 882 Schisler Road Built ca. 1961 :Tanker 4 - 2016 Freightliner M2 112 / Arnprior (420/2640) Fire Station 5 - 16 Rose Avenue Built ca. 1940, several additions :Pumper 5 - 2008 Freightliner M2 112 / E-One (1250/880) :Foam Trailer - High-capacity flammable liquid fire control Assignment Unknown :(024) - 2003 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Fort Garry pumper (1050/800) (SN#MSO-M9417) (Ex-Pumper 3) Retired Apparatus :1999 Ford F-550 / Dependable mini-pumper (45/CAFS/350) :(022) - 1994 Simon-Duplex / LTI quint (1250/420/75' rear-mount) (SN#9304175) (Sold to Centre Hastings Fire Department) :(016) - 1987 Mack MR611P / Superior (1050/500) (SN#SE 787) :1982 White Road Xpeditor / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#820026) :1981 Mack MR611 / King pumper (1050/300) (SN#800019) (Ex-Hamilton Fire Department (Ontario)) :1980 Mack MR611 / King pumper (1050/300) (SN#800016) (Ex-Hamilton Fire Department) :1976 Ford C-900 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T76-212) :1976 Chevrolet / Wilcox light rescue :1975 GMC C6500 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (SN#T75-177) (Ex-Niagara on the Lake Fire and Emergency Services) :1975 Ford C / Thibault quint (840/200/100' mid-mount) (SN#T75-118) :1969 Ford C-850 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T69-115) :1966 International L tanker (-/2000) :1958 GMC / Thibault pumper (625/300) (SN#392602/C58-1009) :1957 LaFrance 700 Series quad (625/300) (SN#N-193) (In storage at Old Central Fire Hall (Merritsville Fire Brigade)) :1950 GMC / Bickle pumper (420/400) :1950 Bickle aerial (-/-/85') :1946 LaFrance 600 Series pumper (625/??) Future Plans In March 2017, council in Welland approved a plan to replace the city's aging fire halls and curb rising facility maintenance costs. The plan will see the closure of volunteer Stations 4 and 5 with companies relocated to a new headquarters/training facility. Stations 1 and 3 will also both be replaced.Three fire stations will meet Welland's needs. Welland Tribune, March 29, 2017 Project management tenders were called for a new headquarters and training centre in February 2019. A new Station 2 will also be built behind the existing station on King Street. Welland approves construction of second fire hall. St. Catharines Standard, 8 May 2019 External Links *Welland Fire & Emergency Services *Welland Professional Firefighters Association (IAFF Local 481) References Station Map Category:Niagara Region Category:Departments operating Anderson apparatus Category:Departments operating Arnprior apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:Former operators of Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus